I Put a Spell On You
Summary Dan runs into a girl who's new there and the girl seems to got Dan under her "spell." She's planning on making Dan hers! Plot The episode starts off with Daniel whistling by a store checking the Omnitrix several times. Dan: Come on, come on something happen already! Then a smoke bomb drops to the ground and explodes filling the air with smoke. Dan: *cough* Finally! (Dan transforms into Four Arms.) Grrrr. Wrong alien I was going for Terraspin. Voice: And I am going for your head! Four Arms turns and is hit by an electric net. Four Arms struggles to escape but ends up getting electrocuted. Four Arms: Ahhh! (Four Arms breaks out of the net and sees Sunder on his glider with a blaster in his hand.) Four Arms: Oh, you're back again! Greeeat! Let me guess Vilgax asked you to try to take the Omnitrix like old times? Sunder: Very funny Dan Tennyson but your destruction is inevitable! Four Arms: Yeah I doubt that! (Four Arms lunges towards Sunder throwing a punch, Sunder catches it crushing his knuckle.) Ahhh! Let go Sunder! Sunder: Okay. Sunder grabs Four Arms and throws him into a building, then he swings an energy axe around and throws it tying up Four Arms. Four Arms begins to drag through the street with little resistance from him. Sunder: Time for your end! Four Arms: Yeah about that! (Four Arms turns himself towards Sunder and grabs the street and picks it up and slams it down causing it to go up and down uppercutting Sunder in the chin making him fall off his glider.) Four Arms then throws a few more punches knocking Sunder unconcious. Four Arms: Time to finish Sunder up! (He spins around picking up speed and he flings Sunder in a circular movement in the air. Then Four Arms does the same with Sunder's glider and as soon as Sunder and his glider collide an explosion occurs.) Sweet I got some real distance on that one! Four Arms reverts. Theme Song Marina is tapping her foot and taking a glance at her watch impatiently. Marina: Where's Dan? He said he would come in 20 minutes but now its 21 minutes! Chris: Any reason why your being so impatient? Marina: NO! CC: Also why are you so jumpy today? Man you're even more uptight than before! Marina's eyes glow and she fires a mana blast at CC's back. CC: Owch! Hey stop! Stop! HERE'S HERE! Dan walks over and Marina stops giving him a glare. Dan: What? Marina: You're late! Dan: Late by 3 minutes geez you're uptight today! Marina, grits teeth: Uptight!? I'll show you uptight- Jay: Whoa! Chill I think you need to calm down! Marina stops: You're right, man I need to calm down! For some reason I'm really jumpy. Dan: Yeah, and you're figuring that out now? Marina: I'm going home maybe I'm just tired. As soon as Marina leaves. Chris: Boys, she left now it's time for...... The boys: BOYS NIGHT OUT! Jay: Yeah! CC: Sorry little bro, but you're to young. Jay: Aww man! End Scene Dan, CC and Chris are waiting at Mr. Smoothy's and a waitress with blonde hair walks over and gives them their smoothies. Dan: Thanks. Waitress: Your welcome. (She waves at him and walks away.) Dan, stands up: Wait! Waitress, smiling: Yes. Dan: H-how old are you? Waitress: 14. Why? Dan: What grade? Waitress: I'm going into high school. Dan: Oh, sorry for the bother. Waitress smiles and walks away slowly. Chris: Dude why did you ask how old she was and what grade she's in? Dan shrugs. CC: Oh you like her? Ahah! Dan blushes: No. CC: Man she's too old for you! Dan: She's 14! Chris: Going into high school. Dan: Yeah and I'm going into eighth grade..........well you have a point. Chris: Let's just enjoy this boy's night out while we can! End Scene Dan is at the beach looking into the sea. Voice: Hey! Dan turns and sees the waitress. Dan: Oh hi! I didn't get your name. Waitress: My name is Hope. Dan: Cool. My name is- Hope: Dan right? Dan nods. Hope: I was wondering even though we're one year apart that doesn't really mean anything sooooo......... Dan: Yeah. Hope: I was thinking that we should go out sometime. Dan: S-sure. Hope: One more thing! (She blows a pink powder into Dan's face then his eyes glow pink.) See you tommorrow. Dan: See you tommorow where? Hope: At the old observatory. Dan: Whatever you say. In a cavern Hope smirks with rock monsters with purple carvings. Hope: He fell for it! The boy now is under my control and my plan to make him mine is about to be complete. Hope then glows pink and we see a new figure in her place she has long silver hair with purple highlights in a ponytail. She wears a magenta coat with purple ends and wears makeup. She also has a skirt with golden earrings. Hope: Now Dan is about to meet the strongest sourceress of Ledgerdomain, Charmcaster! End Scene Dan is at Chris' house with the rest of the gang. Chris: So Marina you're feeling alright? Marina: Yeah I'm feeling better than before! Jay: I can't believe I missed boy's night out! CC: You didn't miss much except Dan-(Dan covers his mouth.) Dan: I have to go. CC: Where? Dan: I have to go. (Dan transforms into Jetray and walks outside and flies off.) Marina: You should be worried about someone seeing you! Jetray is flying over several buildings until he sees the observatory and flies in seeing that the roof is open he lands and reverts. Dan: Phew, she's not here yet. Voice: Now I am. Dan turns to see Hope dressed in a red dress with white gloves and black makeup. Dan: Whoa. Hope presses her index finger to his lip. Hope: Shhhhhh. Now let's get to what I brought you here for.......... Dan: Okay. Hope walks foward to him and grabs his neck and kisses him. Dan's eyes glow dark purple and she stops. Hope: Now time to show you what I really look like. Dan looks confused and she becomes Charmcaster. Charmcaster: You totally fell for it. Dan: Who are you, are you still Hope? Charmcaster: I'm Charmcaster the most powerful sourceress in Ledgerdomain Dan Ten and you are under my control! Dan starts to become hypnotized. Dan: Yes Charmcaster........ Voice: We don't think so! Charmcaster turns to see the team. Charmcaster: Ugh, pests! ROCK MONSTERS COME HERE! Her rock monsters emerge from the ground surrounding the team. Chris takes off his mask. Jay transforms into Heatblast. Heatblast: All fired up! Marina take the girl we'll take care of the rockheads here! Marina nods and runs towards Charmcaster. Marina: So you're the reason Charmcaster was acting so weird lately. Charmcaster: Yes Miss Uptight! Marina: Uptight!? I'll show you uptight! (Marina runs foward with mana surrounding her hands.) Heatblast is firing flame blasts but they seem unaffected. Heatblast: Oh man! My fire's no good! CC: Let me try! CC fires flame arrows impaling one in the chest but they continue to move foward. CC: Okay you're rrrrrright! CC is thrown into the wall and more dogpile Heatblast. Chris then throws them off of Heatblast. Chris: Jay? Are you okay! Then Heatblast glows and in his place. Is Heatblast merged with Shocksquatch. Heatsquatch: Whoa, one of those fusion aliens, cool or hot in this case! Heatsquatch fires a flame blast exploding causing two rock monsters to break apart. Chris then starts punching a few in the head. Then he roll dodge one of the rock monsters punch. Chris then uppercuts the rock monster and starts riding a rock monster controlling it by merging his hands into it. The rock monster controlled deadlocks with another monster but Chris' overpowers it. Meanwhile Marina and Charmcaster are trading mana blasts. Then Marina runs foward at her and tries to karate chop her but Charmcaster creates a mana shield blocking the chops. Charmcaster then fires a mana ray draining Marina's mana away. Charmcaster: Now you will lose your powers soon and all of your mana will go to me. Hahahaha! You are powerless to me and my mana! I can see why Dan never will date you! Marina's eyes glow red with fury. Marina: 'Rest Ituo Nowitus Wespinaetro Intus Vigoratus Perwita! '(Marina becomes surrounded by a mana aura then she focuses all of that power into a single blasts and it envelops Charmcaster.) Ahhhhh!!!! Dan snaps out of the hypnosis and staggers over to her. Dan: Marina! Marina then is becoming overrun with mana. Dan activates the Omnitrix and slaps downat Feedback's hologram. Feedback runs over to Marina and drains the mana away. Marina falls and Feedback catches her. Feedback: Are you alright? Marina: I am now. Feedback reverts. Then the two see all of the rock monsters are destroyed. Dan: Hey Marina, I'm sorry. Marina: Its fine as long as you don't do it again! Chris yawns. Heatsquatch: Hey guys. Can I try something? The gang looks suspious but then nod. Heatsquatch fires an electric pulse that destroys the door. Heatsquatch: That's all. When do I revert! (He reverts.) Okay that makes sense. This is the end of this episode Hope you enjoyed this episode :D Characters Dan Tennyson Marina Tealiton Chris Levin Jay Tennyson CC Takaishi Hope (temporarily) Villains Charmcaster (First Appearance) Sunder Rock Monsters (First Appearance, destroyed) Aliens Used by Dan Four Arms (accidental transformation selected alien was Terraspin) Jetray (cameo) Feedback Aliens Used by Jay Heatblast *Heatsquatch (Fusion alien merged with Shocksquatch and Heatblast, First Appearance) Trivia *Charmcaster appears and has a crush on Dan. *Jay uses his first fusion alien.